


Kiss me quickly

by OliveBranch_10



Series: The 100 prompts (one shots) [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, clarphy - Freeform, pretending to hate each other au, this is my worst work yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: CLARPHY 45<br/>45 pretending to hate each other au<br/>-<br/>"Get this asshole away from me." Bellamy sighed, he knew Clarke and Murphy didn’t get along but honestly, sharing a couch shouldn’t be so hard should it? "You fuck off Griffin, I was sitting here way longer than you." She scoffed. "Really mature Murphy like every-fucking-thing you do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me quickly

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt. find me here: johnmcrphy.tumblr.com

"Get this asshole away from me." Bellamy sighed, he knew Clarke and Murphy didn’t get along but honestly, sharing a couch shouldn’t be so hard should it? "You fuck off Griffin, I was sitting here way longer than you." She scoffed. "Really mature Murphy like every-fucking-thing you do." The two were standing right in front of each other, as if ready to fight. "Guys come on, let’s just watch the movie okay?" Octavia muttered. "Clarke you can have Bells’ chair, he’ll sit next to Murphy okay. Damn it both of you." 

-

Raven walked into the cafeteria but wished she hadn’t, the shouting immediately reached her ears. “You can’t just beat up everyone who looks at you idiot!” Murphy grinned at her. “Yeah you play all high and mighty don’t you Clarke, remember that time you threatened a teacher because you didn’t agree with your grade.” Her cheeks turned red and even though Raven had turned around she could still hear the slap that Clarke no doubt gave to Murphy.

-

"I swear to god, I’ll kill her one day." Holding an icepack on his head Murphy glanced at Miller. "No Murphy-" He said in a high voice. "Not that way Murphy. Watch where you’re walking Murphy. Don’t walk to close to me Murphy. Allow me to shove your face in a brick wall because I think you’re breathing in my space Murphy." Flinging the icepack in the sink he sighed. "Did she actually say that?" "God dammit Miller that’s not the point."

-

"Do you think they’ll buy it?" Bellamy and Raven stared at each other, was that Clarke. "Yeah I think so, now come here, you promised me something." Both of them poked their eyes through the small opening of the door. Clarke giggled. "That I did." And with that being said she kissed him, his hands were holding her waist and she was cupping his face. They looked cute. 

Bellamy pulled Raven back. “wanna pretend this never happened?” She nodded.


End file.
